The present invention is generally related to fields such as industrial ventilation systems and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a sound attenuating device that is attached to the exterior venting system of a structure and is constructed to prevent water from entering the venting system.
Traditionally, exhaust air carrying sound pollution has been damped by a sound silencer mounted to the end of an exhaust vent. This silencer contains sound insulation and reduces the overall amount of sound pollution exiting the exhaust vent. The sound silencer is typically cylindrical in shape and has sound insulating material therein. A damper is sometimes utilized on the silencer to allow the exhaust to escape when needed. The damper is then closed while the exhaust vent is not in use to protect the exhaust vent and silencer from the natural elements, such as rain water. A windband, typically only comprised of a sheet of material, such as sheet metal, formed into a cylindrical shape, may also be utilized on the silencer to help keep wind on the exterior of the structure from pulling the damper open or inhibiting the damper from closing. Traditionally, these three elements have not been specifically designed to be used together and, therefore, they are typically modified and bolted together. Furthermore, such structures may not adequately remove sound pollution existing within the exhaust, and therefore, the damping of the sound pollution may be improved.
The present invention provides a unitary sound attenuating device that comprises a sound insulating structure and a windband. The sound insulating structure is constructed and arranged to receive vented air from an exhaust vent attached to a structure. The windband provides a structure for attenuating sound. The windband also provides a structure for diverting water away from said sound insulating structure and, thereby, prevents water from entering the exhaust vent.
In one embodiment, the sound insulating structure has an exterior wall with the interior surface of the wall having sound insulation thereon. The sound insulation may be housed in a compartment comprised of at least an interior wall and the exterior wall. The interior wall may have a plurality of apertures therethrough to allow sound to pass through the wall.
The sound insulating structure may also have a sound attenuating structure positioned within the interior space defined within the interior surface of the exterior wall. The sound attenuating structure may also have an apertured outer surface and sound insulation positioned within the sound attenuating structure.
In one embodiment, the windband is defined by an exterior wall with sound insulation on its interior surface. The insulation may be housed in a compartment formed by the exterior wall and at least an interior wall. One embodiment of the device provides a windband that is capable of diverting water by utilizing a drain aperture either in the exterior wall of the windband or in the bottom surface of the windband. The windband may also utilize a bulb seal and/or a damper to divert water from the sound attenuating structure. The sound attenuating structure may have an interior cavity formed therein with the cavity in exhaust communication with the exhaust vent and having an output orifice. The seal may be placed around the edge of the output orifice. In a preferred embodiment, a damper having two opposing lid portions is constructed and arranged to cover the output orifice of the sound attenuating structure. The lid portions may have overhanging edges that hang over the edge portion of the sound insulating structure adjacent to the output orifice.
The aforementioned benefits and other benefits including specific features of the invention will become clear from the following description by reference to the accompanying drawings.